The Reason
by Hannaadi88
Summary: After successfully capturing Japan, the Allies are determent to juice their prisoner for all he is worth. Be it information or.... But the captive will not betray his friends. How far will they go to get what they want? -Japan X The Allies- Discontinued
1. Capture

**The Reason**

* * *

"Look what I've got"

The Allies turned to see what the elated American was talking about. Stifling a gasp, they quickly found out. In his arms, America was cradling the limp body of Japan.

_**

* * *

**_

_A couple of hours earlier. . ._

America was lying down on the ground in the dark, unmoving. For once in his life, he was completely quite, not uttering a sound.

_Damn, _the nation grumbled under his breath,_ they didn't send any backup! It seems that I'm on my own..._

The American started crawling towards Japan's house, raising his head only to check if he was going in the right direction. When he reached the main entrance, he carefully stood up and pressed himself against the wall. His goal was to pass the guards, sneak into the house and then…_ I guess I'll improvise. The main thing is to reach Japan himself. I must not forget that, or the whole mission will be wasted!_

Moving slowly, America made his way around the building, keeping his back firmly against the wall. When the American reached the door, he let out a relived sigh. No guards next to the door._ That's odd…things are going too smoothly…well, if Japan does not have a good defense system, It's not __**my**__ problem! _

Even though he was glad the mission was going as planed, America was feeling a bit disappointed. He was a hero, after all, and heroes don't approve of easy winnings. The blond nation opened the door quietly, barely making a sound. As he crept slowly up the stairs, he noticed the plain but elegant decorations adorning the Asian's house.

_Japan seems to have a good taste in décor…_

Before setting out on his mission, America had taken upon himself the task of learning every crook and turn in Japan's household, so it was no problem finding his way to his final destination; Japan's bedroom. Pausing, America patted his pocket, making sure his weapon was still there. Sure enough, it had not moved since he had last checked. Grinning at the prospect of using it in combat, America had finally reached the sliding doors that separated him from his foe.

Slowly, America pushed open the screen.

Not yet entering, the American peered into the room, scanning silently with his eyes the new scenery. Like the rest of the rooms in his house, Japan had scarcely furnished his bedroom. On the _tatami _covered floor, a thin mattress was placed in the middle of the room, currently unoccupied. A scroll with a picture of cherry blossoms in the spring decorated the wall.

Under the scroll, America noticed, was a plain wooden desk. The desk was cluttered with maps and papers, and in the middle of the mess, a dark haired figure had placed his head, the rest of his body sitting in a chair next to the desk. The figure was fast asleep. America smirked while entering the room.

_This is too easy…_

_

* * *

_

In the meeting Japan had attended earlier that day, he had received from Germany a document explaining the tactics they where going to use in an upcoming battle. It was useless to mention the importance of the documents. If the allies got their hands on it- _the axis would be defeated_…

He had been reviewing the plans when he had fallen asleep, the various events of the day finally taking their toll. Japan was dreaming of different _onigiri_ fillings when he had been abruptly woken up.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him. Blinking in surprise, he picked up his head, only to find that it was not on the desk. He was being carried towards the room's door, bridal style. Face flushed, Japan looked up, suddenly realizing who was abducting him.

_America-san? What is he doing here?_

While Struggling with the American's strong grip, Japan nipped America's hand. Breaking free, he fell to the floor.

_I should have tried biting his hand sooner, _Japan thought to himself, noting the effectiveness in his previous action. He started reaching for his sword, determent to use it against the invading nation. Noticing Japan's advances towards his sword, America reacted quickly, stepping on Japan's arm before it reached its destination. Wincing from the sudden pressure on his arm, Japan looked up at the smirking American. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"What do you think I'm doing, _Nihon?_" America mimicked the Japanese word, mocking the nation. Pulling his hand from under the American's shoe, Japan looked up at America suspiciously. I'm not sure of your motives, but something tells me they are not so pure" Japan replied coolly, causing the western country to shiver.

Before America could react, Japan quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it at his foe, standing up slowly in the process. Gulping, America took a few steps backwards, creating a larger distance between him and the Japanese blade.

_Guess it's now or never…_

Japan noticed the western nation reaching into his pocket, pulling out a needle. Before he could make out the situation, America had pounced on him, forcing the needle into his arm. Japan cried out in pain, pushing the American off of him in the process. With his free arm, he slashed his attacker with his sword, missing his foe's face only by an inch.

Startled, America moved out the way.

Japan raised his sword once again, ready to stab the American, when he suddenly started feeling dizzy. Pausing in midair, Japan groaned, letting go of his sword. The clatter of the weapon echoed in the silent room. Falling to his knees, the eastern nation placed his head between his hands; trying to control the Nassau he was experiencing.

_What type of drug had America injected me with? I cant concentrate…_

Suddenly, everything went dark. The Asian was out cold.

As the American looked down at the body beneath him, a prideful look crept to his face._ Finally! I'm surprised it took so long… anyhow, wait 'till England sees this! This will show that old git, doubting my success…_

Picking up the unconscious nation, America left the room, making his way towards the exit. The western country was surprised by the lightness of the person he was carrying. Peering at the country he was holding, he noticed that one of Japan's buttons was missing. Due to the button's absence, a bit of the nation's stomach was revealed.

_His skin is so smooth and pale…_

America shook his head, clearing the thought out of his mind. He silently opened the door and left the house. About an hour later, he was in the conference room, showing off his prize.

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_So, how was the first chapter, everybody? I was displeased at how it came out, so I re- wrote it. Noticed the difference? I went more into details… I hope this small change will attract more readers! But there is a slight problem: sometimes, you will read a sentence that is meant to be a character's thought, but changes the font, so it looks like it is a normal sentence! Grr… You can review this chapter again, if you like! Tell me if you prefer this version to the first, or the opposite! _


	2. Hatred

**The Reason**

* * *

As China walked into the meeting room, he knew something was not right. The room was quite- no one uttered a word. China was used to entering havoc when he came for the meetings. The silence that greeted him sent a chill up his spine. As the oriental nation scanned the room, his eyes fell on the empty chair at the head of the table. "Where is America, aru?" he asked his comrades as he took his seat. His question seemed to snap everyone out of their silence, as they all started talking at once.

"Its all my fault…" England muttered, looking down at the table. "I think we should go save him. you agree with me, don't you, France?" Russia whispered to the other nation, ignoring England's statement. The Frenchman fidgeted in his chair uncomfortably. "_Pardon_, Russia, but... can you move a bit, _S'il vous plait_?" France stammered. He wasn't used to feeling intimidated, but the cold nation made him feel queasy. Russia complied, but glared at France while he moved his seat away, causing France to shiver.

England simply continued sulking, completely oblivious to the scene around him.

China sat in his chair, looking from one nation to the other. He couldn't understand what had happened when he was not there that caused such a reaction from his allies. He decided to find out.

"Everyone, calm yourselves please, aru!" China yelled, compelling everyone to stop what they where doing and look at him. "Now, tell me what happened to America, aru!" China addressed the Englishman. England gulped, paling immediately. He opened his mouth and started stuttering. "I…America...We f-fought…went on a mission…" France, regaining his composition, cut into England's sentence.

"What he means is that he and America fought. In the heat of the argument, England dared America to go capture Japan, and he agreed. America stormed out of the conference room, and since then, we haven't seen him. Isn't that right, England? Well, _Ce n'est pas grave_! Whats done is done!" France added, using a casual tone. He then winked at the Englishman, seated across from him.

England groaned, not appreciating the Frenchman's comment. Hearing about his blunder only made him feel worse. China's eyes widened when he heard France's testimony. "You sent **him** to do WHAT, aru?!", china screamed at England, his face reddening. England started mumbling his apologizes; knowing fully well that sending America to do something like that was a huge risk.

He couldn't believe how irresponsibly he had acted. Heck, he couldn't even remember why they had argued in the first place! He didn't go after the insulted nation when he had the chance, due to his overly exceeding pride. What had possessed him?

Russia watched the scene from the side, enjoying the rowdy display.

While half listening to china's shouts, He tried to figure out what to say that would turn this situation to his advantage. Who knows? Perhaps one of the nations would join him if he helped him out… Russia's features twisted into an evil smile, the prospect of becoming one with another country extremely appealing to him. He was about to say something when the door suddenly opened, causing the room to become silent. When he turned his face towards the door to find out the identity of the person who had robbed him of his opportunity, his eyes began to sparkle._ Just what I was waiting for!_ He though happily to himself. _Opportunity had just knocked at the door…._

America was standing at the doorway, holding an unconscious Japan in his arms.

* * *

At first, China had feared the worse. Had America really killed Japan? Secretly, china was harboring a dark secret: even though Japan had long left him, china still cared deeply for the nation he had nurtured and had supervised his growth. He had denied all suspicions his allies had accused him with, finally forcing him to claim that he did not care for Japan anymore.

Attempts to rid him from those particular emotions had not proven fruitful. He loved Japan as a father would love his son, and when he saw the eastern nation's limp body in America's arms, china's mind snapped. As a faint moan escaped his lips, China rushed over to the ecstatic nation before anyone had any time to react.

The American looked at China in bewilderment. He thought they would all be happy that he had captured Japan, except England, that is. But there was China, quickly approaching him, a frightened look in his eye. Stopping shortly before he had reached America, China realized that if he would now act rashly, chances he would stay an ally were slim. While everyone where staring at him, china took a deep breath and asked in barley a whisper "is…is he dead, aru?" America looked at him blankly and then, unexpectedly started laughing.

"What do you take me for, china? A fool? Do I look dumb enough to kill my main hostage?" America answered, his sentence hard to understand, due to his laughter.

China blushed, partially embarrassed by his question, and partially because he was relived that Japan was ok… _wait a minute! Is he? _"If he is not dead, America, then what did you do to him?" Russia asked, taking the words right out of china's mouth.

"I drugged him", America said simply. "Now where should I put him? He will wake up soon, and I don't want to be the one holding him when that happens. He was extremely aggressive…" America added silently to himself, hoping no one would take it the wrong way. England was dumbfounded by the fact that America had won the bet. He suddenly came to his senses when he felt all eyes on him. "What?" he asked defensibly.

"America had just asked if you have a place to put Japan in for the moment. This is your house, after all. I trust you have someplace appropriate, _oui?" _France explained to him slowly, as if speaking to a child. England was feeling a bit annoyed. He had just lost a bet, and now he was being treated like a baby by France. This wasn't helping his mood at all.

"Well, the bloody hell I do! With all of the rooms in this house, I must have **some** space, right?" he asked the others sarcastically.

While running through his mind the possible options for an appropriate room, he seemed to recall the reason why he had dared America to capture Japan in the first place. Revenge.

"Remember the medieval sector in my mansion, America? If I can recall correctly, you used to play hide and seek in there…" America blinked in surprise. What does that have to do with his question? He blushed a bit when France started laughing. Why did England have to remind him of his childhood in front of everyone? He isn't a kid anymore! England should have realized that by now….

"Um, yeah, I remember… what are you getting at, England?"

"And do you remember how we used to play policemen and robbers? You seemed to enjoy tying me up when you captured me…"

By now, America's whole face turned scarlet. France continued to laugh while china smiled. And what was that sinister look Russia had just given him?

"E-England! Get to the point already! Where do you want me to put the prisoner?!"

England grinned. He enjoyed these times. Seeing America blush gave him great satisfaction, especially when England was the cause. He wondered why….

"Haven't you guessed already? We can place Japan there! Its only fitting, don't you think?" England said cheerfully, trying to hide the hatred in his voice. They can't find out the reason why he chose Japan to be the one captured…not yet!

The allies stared at him. Had he gone insane?

"England, are you alright? I don't think that it a very good idea… a bit harsh, don't you think? Perhaps we shall keep him somewhere else…" America offered England hesitantly, china and France's agreement encouraging his notion. Russia remained silent. England laughed. "No, I insist we keep him there for the time being. A personal score has to be settled…" England said devilishly, eying Japan.

_Oops. Given a bit too much away… _England thought when he noticed the allies still staring at him.

America shivered. After hearing him speak like that, something told him he shouldn't refuse England. Half an hour later, Japan, still unconscious, was lying on a stone bench in the cell. Waking up will prove later on as a fatal mistake.

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_So, what did you guys think about this chapter? Nothing lemony yet… nothing to worry about, though! Chapter 4 will surely earn it's rating… *wink* chapter 3 will be more violent than lemony. I think it's important to build a proper storyline before getting to the interesting part:3 reviews keep me going! Tell me what you think… since this is my first APH fanfic, constructive criticism is required!_


	3. submission

**The Reason**

~.~

_Before I start this chapter, I want to thank everyone who had reviewed the story so far, and have added it to favorites\story alert. Every gesture makes me so happy:3 this chapter is basically the scene that formed in my mind that gave me the idea for this story, though I still don't have it worked out completely. We will find out together what will happen to Japan. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Japan opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the ceiling. Grey and dull. When he looked around him, he recognized jail bars on the windows and on the door. This is not his house! Where was he?

Suddenly, the events of the night before flooded back into his memory. The last thing he remembered was America's smirking face looking down on him while the drug he had just injected Japan with started working, causing him to faint. As Japan tried to get up, he noticed he could not move his hands. The reason to that, he noticed, was because his hands where handcuffed behind his back.

His feet where free, but he submitted to the fact that he could not escape. After all, He had nothing to cut his hands free with, and those bars didn't look fragile. Sitting on the bench he was placed on, he experienced a dull throbbing in his head. _A hangover from the drug America doused me with,_ Japan thought bitterly.

While attempting to stand, Japan gasped in pain in the process of putting his weight on his leg. Stumbling forward, he landed face down on the cold floor. He tried to get up, but could not use his hands to aid him. After a short struggle, Japan was able to shift his wait so that he was sitting on his bended legs. This pained him tremendously, but he couldn't get up from that position as long as his leg still hurt him.

"Well, look who just woke up"

Japan, face flushed, looked up. In front of him stood all five allies. America, who had been the one who had just spoken, wore his usual smirk. England's face had scorn written all over it. On the other hand, France looked bored, finding Japan's situation uninteresting. China, Japan observed, looked as if he wanted to be anyplace but here, and Russia's cold grin sent shivers up Japan's spine.

"Where am I?" Japan asked in a fearful voice.

* * *

In a room far away from England's estate, Germany paced anxiously, stopping only to look at the phone every 5 minutes.

Italy was sitting in a chair behind the frustrated nation, eating his pasta in silence. What could have gone wrong? "Where is he?! I haven't heard from him ever since we discussed the plans for the upcoming battle! Why isn't he calling me to confirm?" Germany yelled angrily.

"Well, maybe **you** should call **him**!" Italy suggested cheerfully. Germany froze, staring at the Italian in bewilderment. How come he had not thought of that sooner?

Ashamed, Germany dialed Japan's number. When he asked the nation's secretary to speak with the country himself, his eyes grew wide. "What do you mean, he's missing?!"

* * *

"Such information as your current location should not concern you", Russia said in a calm voice, "what should concern you is your chances of us letting you live".

Japan paled, his heart skipping a beat. What did Russia mean by that last statement?

"Let us get to the point", France said impatiently. He was cold, and was waken up early by the devil in disguise, A.K.A England while angry. England had invited all of the allies to sleep over, so they could start Japan's questioning as early as possible, without having to wait for everyone to arrive.

So there they where, staring at the helpless Japanese. Japan, in the meantime, shook. What where they planning to do to him?

"When I abducted you, I noticed a pile of papers on your desk", America, still smirking, addressed the quivering nation. Japan looked hard at the American. _Surely not…?_

"…We want to know what is written in them", America finished his sentence, searching Japan's features for future lies.

_No! Anything but that! _Japan thought to himself fearfully. How can he answer such a question? He was a man of honor! Revealing Germany's military secrets would be betraying him! Japan had sworn to secrecy…

Gathering his courage, Japan decided to find out what awaited for him if he pursued his decision. "What will you do to me if I decide not to answer, America-san?". He attempted to sound confident, but the question came out shaky. England glared at the eastern nation. He had not expected him to show resistance.

"If you don't answer my question, I'm afraid I will have to **make **you answer me" America said coolly, successfully answering Japan's question before England had time to loose his temper. The reason Why the Englishman was so moody, he may never know. Wanting to make his point clear, America took out his gun and pointed it at the figure beneath him.

"I suggest you start speaking" France said cheerfully. He was actually starting to enjoy himself. Seeing America drawing out his gun had inspired him to start fingering his whip. Japan peered at the gun that was pointed at him. All it would take would be one click, and he would be done for.

Were battle plans worth death?

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_*Queue in evil laugh* I was planning to continue, but that last sentence is a great cliffhanger, isn't it? *Smile* guess you will just have to wait until Sunday… this was a very short chapter… oh, well! Sometimes this happens! Reviews= chapters submitted faster. You do the math :3_


	4. pain

**~The Reason- Chapter 4~**

**

* * *

  
**

"I suggest you start speaking…"

France's words echoed in Japan's mind, their meaning pounding in his veins. The Asian, his hands tied behind his back an on his knees, calculated his chances. The longer he postponed his answer… _my end will arrive sooner_.

Searching his enemy's faces, he knew there would be no turning back. None of them looked like they would relent. _**Almost **__all of them, _Japan mused. China's face was paler then his, and the look he gave him bared no resentment.

"Well, have you decided?"

England's voice turned suddenly from impatient to cruel. His lips where twisted into a small grin, bearing no warmth. Japan sighed. He could not delay his answer any longer. Looking up, he scanned the room one last time. These may be his last moments, and he wanted to cherish each passing breath. One should never take things for granted.

"I… I lay my fate in your hands."

Japan had given his answer. He was ashamed of his quivering voice- his attempts at sounding courageous had failed. The allies, in turn, stared at him in shock. No one had expected such an answer. Who in their right mind would ask for his death? None of them could understand what motivated the Oriental nation to act so heroic.

All but one.

China inhaled sharply. So typical of Japan… it was him, after all, who had drilled in him the importance of keeping one's word. Only to regret it later. Japan, noticing china's worry, gave him a weak smile. Though moments away from death, he felt the urge to comfort the one who had cared for him all those years.

"_Pinyin, _china-kun," Japan addressed his former guardian; using a bit of the Chinese the other had taught him. Tears ran silently down his face, staining his cheeks.

China stifled a gasp, his legs suddenly weak. He couldn't believe that his favorite was going to be murdered right before his eyes, by his own allies, nevertheless. What good was he if he couldn't even protect the ones he cherished the most?

Russia looked slightly alarmed, many things where puzzling him. How could this man accept death so calmly? Has he yet to fathom the danger he is in? What was the relationship between the two Asian nations?

_Things are getting out of control… _

Without warning, Russia pulled out of his pocket a knife. Pushing his way forward, he knocked the American out of his way. Japan looked up in alarm as the Russian approached him; he braced himself for the final blow. Closing his eyes tightly, he waited.

And waited. But no harm was inflicted on him. After a few seconds, he felt something sharp on his skin. Opening his eyes in alarm, he could feel the Russian's breath. Russia was behind Japan, holding him around the neck, bringing his knife closely to his throat. Bending, he whispered into the prisoner's ear.

"Have you changed your mind?"

Japan gulped, not daring to shake, lest he may come into contact with the Russian's sharp blade. He was tired of games. He was determinate not to reveal to them anything. Why were they delaying?

When Japan had not answered him, Russia was consumed by rage. Was the eastern nation mocking him? At the same time, he was curious. No one had come this close to him without shivering, without begging him to withdraw.

This nation intrigued him.

Slowly, Russia lowered his knife down Japan's chest. The blade was not close enough to come into contact with his skin, but had succeeded in cutting through the fabric of Japan's shirt, allowing everyone to have a momentary glimpse of his chest. Russia waited for Japan's response. He wanted to know everything about this nation.

_Everything. _

At the sight of Japan's exposed skin, America turned red. The vision in front of him reminded him of Japan's capture, successfully executed by no other then himself. Scanning the nation in front of him, he wondered if he really knew the country of the rising sun.

For instance, he didn't even know how Japan looked like. True, he knows that his hair is black, eyes dark…_pale skin_, he remarked to himself, less he'll forget. But other then that, Japan's build was a mystery to him. How can someone be so slender, yet be so strong?

He was determent to find out.

Japan whimpered as his shirt tore, blushing when everyone in the room stared at his chest. He was disgraced, revealing himself unwillingly to his foes. How could this get any worse? Little did he know the worse was to come moment later.

Russia enjoyed hearing Japan whimper, but it was his screams he craved. He gently pricked Japan's left nipple with his knife, and then quickly withdrew. A drop of blood trickled down Japan's chest.

Japan suppressed his need to scream out in pain. The moment his flesh tore, he felt an unbearable stinging he had felt many times before. But this was different- the simple prick of Russia's knife was inflicted in a degrading position, not during combat. He would not give his enemy the satisfaction of hearing him acknowledging his pain.

But when Russia's finger replaced the blade of the knife, rubbing and pushing the injured nipple, Japan could not help himself. The feeling of the Russian's finger against his bare skin, pleasurable and painful at the same time, combined with a faint feeling of released pressure from his bleeding, caused him to make a sound he never thought he could make. He moaned.

Russia smiled in satisfaction.

China hissed in response to the recent display. If Russia laid a finger on Japan one more time, china was ready to leave his allies, and possibly join the axis. He had had enough of the game of charades he was forced to play. By joining the rival team, he may be able to be himself without hurting those he loved.

Fortunately, he didn't have to.

Russia smirked; bringing the finger he had touched Japan with to his mouth, sucking on it. The mixture of the Asian's blood and sweat appealed to his basic senses. He will have a second taste later.

That is, if he had a chance.

England and America where both stunned by Russia's actions. France looked like he wanted to trade places with him. The Frenchman released his hand from the tight grip he had around the whip he was holding. It fell silently to the ground.

_I guess my chance to use it will come later_, France at last gave in.

When France's eyes met the captive's, he suddenly felt a need. A need he couldn't quite fathom. Sighing, he left the room, fearing his eyes will betray him to his feelings. First, had to find out what exactly he was feeling...

As England got up, his face was burning from anger and... _Lust?! _He couldn't believe he was experiencing such a feeling, and yet towards his enemy! In fact, he refused to believe it at all.

The hardness in his pants proved him otherwise.

Gulping the cold air, he helped the American up from the ground. The push Russia had forced on America was so powerful, it had forced the American to the ground. Looking at the slightly wounded nation, the same thought crossed the two English-speaking countries. Exchanging looks, they knew what the other was thinking. Both smiling, they followed the Frenchman. Before exiting, England turned around to face Japan, still kneeling, face flushed.

"Prepare yourself", was all he said. And with that, he left the room.

China wanted to stay and help Japan back onto his bed, but the look England gave him told him to come without delay.

_Had I lost all of my power?_ He wondered in dismay while leaving the room, giving Japan one last look.

Russia whispered into Japan's ear one last time. "I'll come for you later." Russia left behind him a confused and hurt country.

_Prepare yourself...I'll come for you later... _

Japan could only look after them, scared and relived. He had no lost his life.

Yet.

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_Hey everyone! After a couple of reviews that have noted that this chapter was not moving enough, I had decided to edit and improve it. What you have read now was the beta-ed version of chapter 4 =W= I hope it is better then it was before… Ah, who knows? All I know is that reading through this chapter again made me kind of depressed. How could I have written such a thing?_ _Then again, this is nothing compared to later chapters… ^-^' _

_So, be you a new reader or one who had already read this a while back- pleas review! Reviews= love, and that's what makes the world go round, da? *wink*_

_-Hanna-Chan_


	5. Omake

**Omake #1**

**

* * *

  
**

"Guess what?!"

An ecstatic American barged into the meeting room, half an hour late. A loud groan of desperation came from the nations.

"What is it, America-san?" Japan asked in a tired voice, trying to not sound annoyed. It would be fatal to insult America at the moment, not knowing if he would hurt him as payback in future chapters.

America, ignoring completely Japan's tone of voice, smiled. He knew they would all thank him later on. Instead of answering, America took out a bag from his coat pocket and emptied it's content on the table.

"We have mail!"

White envelopes, all with an _Airmail_ stamp on them, unopened, covered the entire table. Cries of joy filled the air. All at once, the various countries looked through the mail, trying to find letters addressed to themselves.

The first one to find an envelope with his name on it was no other then Russia himself. Smiling pleasantly, he opened the letter. The rest of the nations waited patiently for his response, somewhat fearful.

"Hmm…interesting…" Russia murmured, licking his chapped lips.

_Living in a cold climate does have its letdowns…_

"Uhm, Russia? What does the letter say?" Surprisingly, France had been the one to build up the courage to address the Russian. Russia chuckled, rewarding the Frenchman with a chilling grin.

"Not much. A person named MeganekkoTenshi called me a pervert. Both Madbunny21 and LeriaCossatoagreed that I am evil. Randomlvr1 simply named me a skank…"

Everyone in the room froze. Those people… didn't they know that insulting Russia would probably result into being the last thing they would ever do? Japan blushed, suddenly realizing why Russia had been called a pervert.

He still hadn't gotten over the incident, and had no desire to go through something of the sort ever again. Unfortunately for him, he had no choice in the matter.

China scanned the room. Finally, after a short deliberation, he cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I have received fan mail as well…", China said, sounding surprised.

All of the nations turned to him, waiting to hear more.

"Actually, Russia, the same person who called you a pervert-"

China had received a frozen glare from Russia, causing him to stop in mid sentence. After a short pause, he continued. "Well… she seemed to like me very much in the latest chapter. Others seem to pity me, aru…"

_Can't imagine why… _France muttered under his breath. But when china started blushing, his interest perked up. "What's wrong, _Mon cheri_?"

China didn't seem to notice that France had just called him 'dear'. All he could think about was the content of his letter.

"China-kun, _daijovu*_?"

China avoided eye contact with the country that had just spoken._ Who could even think of such an idea, aru?_

It was England who had finally been able to make china speak, threatening to attack Japan if he refused. "Erm… well… some people where sharing their opinions if… if Japan and I should be a couple, aru!"

After a short pause, everyone started laughing. Except for Japan, that is, who was busy blushing for the second time that evening. Suddenly, a voice came out of the letter China was holding.

"You have it all wrong".

The nations stared at each other, their laughter forgotten. Who had just spoken? "I am the writer of the story. Please don't be alarmed! I just have to explain something…"

Everyone in the room became silent.

"Good! Anyhow, the China X Japan pairing? I guess I wasn't clear enough… this story is NOT going to have a main pairing! All of you will get a chance to 'interact' with Japan! I had simply asked our readers if they would want to read a china and Japan oneshot! The majority voted no, so there is no need to fret! But like it or not, there is going to be a surprise towards the end of the story… prepare yourselves!"

The voice had said what it needed to say.

The nations all turned to look at Japan and china. No one could speak. The eastern countries blushed a deeper shade of scarlet, avoiding eye contact. To break the silence, Japan decided to read aloud a letter he had received. At least it would take everyone's mind off the subject the voice had mentioned...

"Someone wrote that I don't express my emotions…"

America snickered. "Well, whoever said so is right! It's really boring torturing you… you don't yell in pain or plead for mercy at all…"

The eastern country made an angry face at the American. "I am JAPANESE, America-san! Our warriors are trained to show no emotion and die for the sake of honor! How could I have acted differently?" America had no answer.

* * *

Later that evening, after the rest of the nations read aloud their letters, after all of the blushing and stammering, the meeting was finally over. Looking over his shoulder, America spotted England whispering with his guards.

"England, what are you doing? You haven't read aloud your fan mail, and now you are whispering with strangers. What are you up to?" England gave the American an evil smile.

"Lets just say that…Japan will not remain emotionless when I'm done with him…"

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_Hey guys! I know that an omake is usually in a manga or an anime, and I hope this wont ruin the mood! But I figured I could try it out^-^ this one is basically a reply to some main reviews I have received. I hope I explained well the whole CHINA X JAPAN issue! Pinyin, btw, means 'goodbye' in one of the Chinese dialects. There are so many of them! so I hoped you enjoyed this quickie! (This is not instead of a chapter\related to the story!). I will post the next chapter soon! Ja-ne! _


	6. sin

**The Reason**

_So, after some comic relief from the omake, it's time to get serious again! Are you up for it? *Wink* perhaps you guys aren't in the mood for lemon? Oh, well…. nah, just kidding! I'm in the 'mood' right now, so there is no stopping me! *Evil laugh* gommen, Nihon! _

_

* * *

_

"Get up!"

Japan glanced wearily at the person who had just spoken to him. He was tired, after a sleepless night, and was sick with worry.

_I'm a mess…_

His chest was still viewable from his torn shirt; evidence to what had happened the previous-

_Day? Night? I lost track…_

Still on his knees, he tried to stand up. Instead, he winced and sat back down on the floor. His leg was still giving him problems. The guard who had spoken crossed his arms over his chest anxiously. When he had been asked to escort the prisoner to his destination, he had never imagined that the prisoner would be unable to walk. Sighing, he signaled to two of his men to help the Asian stand, and then to assist him while he walked.

Japan gritted his teeth as the two guards pulled him up roughly. Pushing him forward, they exited the cell. The eastern country squinted as he became exposed to the light. Apparently, it was early morning, as faint sun rays made their way through the draped windows.

Japan blinked, taking in his surroundings. Since he had been unconscious when he had entered the house, he had no idea how it looked like, or to whom in belonged. But after hearing the captain of the guard's English accent, Japan assumed he was in England's home.

After climbing a stone staircase with great difficulty, he was leaded through a richly carpeted hallway, hands handcuffed behind his back, head bowed. The sound of a door opening released Japan from his depressed trance. Before he could look up to see who had opened the door, it had been abruptly shut.

Deciding to leave the matter alone, he started thinking about more relevant matters. He asked himself silently if he would be able to go through the next ordeal without betraying his allies; his friends. Truthfully, he couldn't tell.

_Where are they taking me? What's going to happen to me? Is this what England meant when he said: "be prepared"? Or perhaps Russia…_

He had no time to finish his pondering, due to the sudden halt. Wondering why they had stopped, Japan looked up. The group was standing in front of a wide French-styled door, the type with a handle on each side. Before entering, the head guard looked warningly at Japan, daring him to utter a sound. he then opened the door and entered the room alone.

While waiting to be admitted, Japan noticed that on the wall hung a portrait, a gold frame holding it in place. Two figures appeared in the portrait. The older of the two was sitting in a king's chair, smiling a warm smile. On his lap sat a smiling child, hair cut short. The child was beaming, obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving.

Looking closely, Japan figured out the identity of the figures gazing at him from the picture. Two nations torn apart; fated to live in each other's shadow for eternity.

_England and America_.

A faint smile grazed Japan's lips. In front of him was proof of the English speaking nation's humanity. Perhaps they aren't has evil as they seem…but things change over the course of time… Japan was concentrating on the portrait so intensely that he hadn't noticed the captain of the guard exiting the room and signaling to one of his men the push the prisoner into the room.

Startled, Japan staggered into the room, almost falling from the power of the push. The doors closed after him, the guard's faint footsteps signaling their departure. Scanning the room with his eyes, Japan took note of the room's content. Like every room in his house, England had carpeted his-

_Bedroom. This is a bedroom. I'm sure of it…_

England had carpeted his bedroom with a navy blue carpet, surprisingly soft. the wooden tea table in the room reminded Japan of his own, dearly missed home. He wondered if would ever enter his household again. But it was the huge canopy bed, placed smack in the middle of the room that caught Japan's eye.

Fixing his look on the bed, he noticed it's fine quality. England had stocked his house with the priciest items, showing off his heritage and wealth. Japan was starting to feel a bit suspicious. Who had sent for him? Japan was entirely alone in the room.

_Wait, what was that sound? It's coming right towards me…_

Japan turned around in alarm. In back of him stood no one other then England, holding Japan's sword in his hand. England had been approaching Japan quickly, planning to stab him from behind, when the eastern country had swiftly moved out of the way, abiding his samurai instincts. Japan looked wide-eyed at the European nation. Had he truly meant to kill him with his own blade? How he had even obtained it was a mystery.

England smirked, savoring the bewildered look on his prisoner's face. England's fierce gaze met Japan's determent aura, each nation wordlessly daring the other to claim the first move. The prisoner accepted the dare.

"My sword…"

England, never letting his guard down, chuckled. So he had noticed… "Just a little souvenir I chose for myself… "

Japan's face paled, his blood pounding through his veins. A feeling of dread clouded his vision. What had the Englishman done? "Souvenir? Where-"

"Where have I gotten it? I simply stopped by your house…" England did not have to finish his sentence. The look on Japan's face told him that his foe understood perfectly well what had happened.

_He deserved it…_

England was startled when he noticed a tear gliding down Japan's smooth cheek. Hadn't even noticed that Japan had silently started crying. Having seen enough, England cleared his throat. "Silence! This has gone long enough! No more chit-chatting!"

England raised his new sword, for a moment admiring its sharpness. Pointing the blade at Japan, he made his advances clear. Japan focused on the sword, pointed at his direction. Blood rushed to his brain, blurring his vision.

_My house…the plans… must not give in…._

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_So, I decided to have the lemon in the next chapter…*runs away from angry crowd* don't worry! I plan on continuing soon! You see, I have just watched a really sad video about Canada and America, so…. I lost the mood for this chapter. Next one is guaranteed to earn it's rating, though^^ btw, this story is going to be at least 11 chapters…._


	7. vengence

**The Reason**

_0//0 alright, let me get over my nosebleed… just thinking about what is going to happen in this chapter… can I really do this? Can I write a lemon? Hmm… don't kill me if this doesn't come out good! There are going to be plenty lemons in this story, so I will improve with each lemony scene! So, uhm… 'Prepare yourselves!' as England says… hope you will enjoy this! *Deep breath*_

_

* * *

_

China opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the faint sunlight. As he flexed his fingers, he yawned. He wasn't an early riser, but sleeping in other people's homes never gave him a settled feeling. This was the second night he had spent in England's house, and he was getting restless. He wasn't so sure that France and Russia where feeling the same. America was a totally different matter. This visit couldn't possibly do any good to the liberated nation.

On the other hand, being so close to the other nations probably delighted Russia; And France was most likely planning how to sneak into one of his ally's rooms. Getting up to make sure the door was locked, china made his way towards the room's entrance. When he was about to lock the door, china suddenly heard footsteps. Curious, the oriental nation opened the door just a crack. He quickly regretted doing so.

Closing the door quickly, china turned his back to the wooden substance, letting himself fall to the floor. His back still plastered to the door, the eastern country covered his mouth. He couldn't think about what he had just seen. It was simply too harsh.

_Japan, his hands tied behind his back, head bowed, was walking down the hall. _

Trying to rid himself of the memory, china shook his head. This couldn't be happening!

_The guards, solemn, led him towards the main room in the household._

Griping his head between his hands, china was desperate to know why.

_To England's bedroom._

**No!**

* * *

"This is it"

England looked down at the quivering nation. Japan had lost everything: his house, his freedom and his lands. He had even lost his sword, the utmost shame for a samurai.

_And yet, he does not say a word?_

England had finally obtained his ultimate goal; he had Japan exactly where he wanted him. But something was wrong with the picture. Japan was not pleading for mercy, tearing. He was not even trying to fight back.

Japan, tears dried up, was looking strait up at his rival, not a speck of submission in his expression. England cleared his throat. The look Japan was giving him supplied England with an unsettling feeling.

_Wait! This cant be! After all the things this nation has done to me… do I pity him?_

Japan, noticing his rival's change of mood, lowered his gaze. Then, clenching his hands into fists, said something that, in the future, he will regret immensely.

"Kill me!"

England blinked. What had Japan said?

"You heard me! Kill me!"

Staring down at the Asian, England was clueless as to what he should do. Should he kill Japan and complete his revenge? Or should he torture him further for information? He was completely bewildered by his prisoner's outburst.

The English nation suddenly regained confidence. A smile graced his lips. He knew exactly what to do. Tossing away his sword, he bent down and pushed Japan onto his back, griping his shoulders.

Alarmed, Japan tried to sit up, but the Englishman firmly pushed him back onto the floor. Being tied beforehand behind his back, the Asian's hands where now **under** his back. The weight of both men on Japan's arms was too much for him to bear.

Biting back his urge to groan from the pain, Japan looked up at his captivator. Their faces where inches apart.

"Do it already. Please…"

Japan was expecting England to pull out a knife and stab him at any moment. Closing his eyes tightly, he waited for the blow. None , England had lowered himself further, lips grazing the Asian's ear.

"I'm not done with you yet"

Gasping when England's lips came into contact with his skin, Japan shivered. The Englishman's words slowly sunk in. Grinning at Japan's reaction, England began his crusade.

_By the time I'm done with you, I'll know everything I need to know. Besides- I think I'm going to enjoy this 'torture'…_

As His tongue traveled southward from Japan's ear, England left a damp trail down the Asian's smooth neck; Japan trembled as the Englishman did so. England then Paused, picking up his head. Before Japan was able to react, England had stood up.

Quickly picking up the rival nation, England strode towards his king sized bed, letting go of Japan when he reached his destination. Falling onto the soft surface, Japan had no time to appreciate the comfortable substance. Sitting down beside him, England took out a key from a hidden pocket.

Japan winced as England yanked at his arms; forcing him to turn around. His back now facing his foe, Japan had no clue as to what England was doing. But when he heard a faint 'click', he found out. Suddenly being able to move his hands, Japan realized that he was now free from the handcuffs. Turning around to face England, he was about to show a sign of gratitude when England pushed him down, yet again.

_I should have known_, Japan bitterly thought to himself.

Pulling out from each side of the mattress a chain, England tied Japan's arms to the bed. From one chain to the other, Japan was starting to feel fed up.

Taking out a pocketknife, England kneeled on the bed, testing the blade's sharpness on his thumb. When a drop of blood appeared on his finger, England smirked. No need to test the blade any further. He laid the knife down next to him.

Paling at the site of the blade, Japan's original fears and worries returned. Will he be able to withstand the torture? What will happen to his allies if he failed? To his country? He hoped that England had not destroyed the rest of his realm when he had invaded his home.

Having noticed that Japan had lost himself to his thoughts, England decided to retrieve his prisoner by placing his bleeding finger on Japan's lips. Snapping back into awareness, Japan's body stiffened.

Grinning at the fact that such a small gesture by him had gotten back Japan's concentration, England decided to take it one step further.

"Suck it"

Japan, determent not to carry out the order, shook his head. He knew that with his every refusal he was taking a risk, but he had his limits to his humiliation. England, not one to take 'no' for an answer, decided to not wait for the Asian's consent. Removing his finger, England bended over Japan, replacing his thumb with his lips.

Japan's eyes widened. A blush crept into his face.

_My first kiss…_

A second later, the reason for the redness in his face had rendered. Japan's mind was clouded by anger.

_How dare he do this to me?!_

The kiss was hard, forceful. When Japan tried to break the kiss by shaking his head, he only made things worse. In response to the captive's resistance, England bit down on Japan's lip, causing it to bleed. Japan's blood fused with England's, due to the drop of blood the Englishman's finger left. As he Licked Japan's bruised lip, England enjoyed the taste of the combined liquids.

A combination that gave him an idea.

Japan's eyes filled with tears when England had bit into lip. The cut was tiny, yet it stung, just Like a paper cut. On top of that, England's gaze scorched his skin, a feeling that left Japan intimidated. So when England lowered himself back onto Japan and pushed his tongue into the Asian's mouth, Japan felt powerless. Nerveless, he battled the newest invasion with all his might, his tongue colliding with England's, determent to push him out. But when they collided, Japan tasted something strange, unwelcome. If he had known what it was….

Breathless, England retreated, gasping for air as he lifted his head. The experience he had just gone through was amazing, and if not for the venomous look Japan gave him, he would have gladly gone for another round. As he Realized that he had forgotten the reason of his previous actions, he blushed. He shall not make the same mistake again.

Picking up the knife, England was determent for it to serve its purpose. His gaze wandered from Japan's face down to his slightly exposed chest. Japan blushed slightly as he felt England's gaze scanning him. He tried to focus on the fact that England was probably looking for an appropriate place to stab him with the knife he was holding. However, He was not able to concentrate.

Forcing his gaze away from the Asian's pale skin, England stared at the blade he was holding, lost in thought.

_Perhaps this could wait…_

Throwing the knife to the floor, England turned back to face Japan. As if on fire, England tore off his shirt. Japan's stunned expression encouraging him, England proceeded to give the same treatment to the Asian, ridding him of his stained uniform top. Looking down at the newly exposed flesh, England smirked.

_There are some new territories to be captured…_

_

* * *

__Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_Well, how do you like that? I stopped in the middle, of course^-^ it would be out of my character to provide all of the details so soon, wouldn't it? If you noticed, the first scene described the quick 'door opening' Japan noticed on his way to England's room. Poor china XD I will also like to introduce to you my newest project: 'detail alert'. I will be re-writing each chapter in this story, providing you with new details and explanations! Meanwhile, chapter 1 is the only chapter re-written. I recommend that you read it again, since it has much more details about the kidnapping:3 remember! Reviews= motivation=faster updates! I mean, don't you want to know what happens next? It wont be the normal lemon- let me assure you! Plus, the reason for England's hatred for Japan will be revealed! _


	8. Violation

**The Reason**

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to two groups of people. _

_1. To my readers. Thank you all for your tips on how to deal with my writer's block! Without your help, this chapter would have never been written! _

_2. To my readers who live in the Philippines. Why? Well, since I get so many readers from the Philippines (#4 on my 'Story Traffic' list), and because that the Philippines have recently been facing extreme floods, causing many tragic deaths. I can't help them physically- but at least I can dedicate a chapter to them, right? Btw, sometimes you will see sentences\words that are supposed to be in the italic font, but something in the site screws it up and makes it normal writing. Ignore it, ok?_

_

* * *

_

"Look at me!"

Japan gazed blankly at his captivator. Something about England's expression worried the Asian. He couldn't help but wonder what he had possibly done in his previous life that currently bestowed upon him such misfortune. He had been kidnapped, tortured, starved, and now his enemy was looking down at him with an expression that conflicted of hate and lust. Not knowing what to expect, Japan decided that a calm composure would serve as the best reaction to whatever England was planning. For better or for worse.

If he had been somewhat cheerful minutes before, all traces of his giddiness were gone. England was looking forward to his crusade, but his captive was not playing along. Even after England had ridden Japan and himself of their shirts, the Asian has decided to conceal his reaction, whatever it may have been. He hadn't even blushed! Japan's face was totally pale, not a speck of color in his cheeks.

_This is awfully familiar… have I been in this situation before?_

Suddenly, a vivid picture appeared in England's mind. The European's face burned, anger clouding his vision. He was not in the mood for remembering...

_"This is not acceptable, England-san"_

"_I promise! This will never happen again! I swear!"_

"_I find it hard to believe your sincerity…"_

"_I'll prove it!"_

Japan fidgeted under England's weight. He was tired, hungry and weak. If it weren't for his fear of being violated, the Asian would have fallen asleep hours ago. Noticing England's drastic change of mood, Japan became curious. Was he the cause of England's anger?

"England-san?"

The European looked down at Japan in surprise. Had he just called out his name?

_Japan gazed into England's deep green eyes, searching for truth. All he found was a lie, born out of desperation. Frowning, the Japanese fingered the tip of his sword. Would he have to use it?_

The Asian's heart skipped a beat. What had he done? He had let his curiosity take control the moment before. Talking to his enemy had not proven fruitful in the past… Why should he confront him now? He hoped that the Englishman had not noticed his outburst.

England frowned, his brow furring in concentration. Should he reply? Or should he simply continue with his invasion? The latter seemed more appealing.

_Seeing that his words were diagnosed as false, England panicked. Trapped, he had no way to escape the Asian. Avoiding confrontation was not an option. A duel was his only way out._

Looking down at Japan's exposed chest, England slightly blushed. Both nations were male, but their differences proved to be extreme. While England's skin was white, the Japanese had a much paler complexion by comparison. England's build was muscular, while Japan proved to have a slightly feminine aura.

_Almost **too** feminine… What have I gotten myself into? I can't be…attracted to my enemy?! After all he has done to me… but he is too damn cute… I can't resist…_

Inhaling sharply, Japan shivered. England had made his move. With the European twiddling his nipples, the Japanese felt as if he was about to burst. _I have not trained for this type of… torture? I do not recognize this feeling…_

Japan was Clueless as to what he should do. He was starting to feel hot, the sensation burning in the pit of his was uncomfortable in his own skin. Was this pain or bliss?

_The Eastern nation had made his decision. The European had been wrong to challenge his rule. No one was to take away his land. No one!_

Smirking at Japan's reaction, England felt encouraged. Bit by bit, his fantasy of completely dominating a fellow nation was becoming a reality. Japan had no other choice but to cooperate. Resistance would be followed by immediate death. He was not about to let Japan leave him. He will not make the same mistake. _Again._

The Asian closed his eyes, attempting to calm the chaos inside of his inner realm. He had to think clearly, plan his next tactic. Nothing entered his mind. His emotions took complete charge of his body. Desperate to change the situation, Japan made a last attempt to regain control. Or at least to pause England's advances…

_England took a few steps back from the Asian, acknowledging his guilt. Hand reaching for his gun, England was about to-_

"I-no…uhn! Pleas! S-stop!" Japan was not able to conceal his emotions any longer. Face flushed, the oriental nation let out a moan. He felt a tingling sensation advancing southwards, threatening to take over. He had failed in his diversion.

_A sword made it's way towards the European, ready to plunge itself into his heart. If the victim hadn't taken out his gun, the sword's master would have attained his goal…_

England paused in mid- action, stunned at the Asian's outburst. He has been in the middle of unbuckling Japan's pants, but could not force himself to continue. A deep blush crept up his face, realizing what he had done. It was as if he had just been woken up from a trance. _Is he…enjoying it? _

England was confused, not sure of his next move. Should he continue, knowing that his actions pleasured his enemy? Not knowing what to do always made him feel depressed. And when depressed… _one should have a good drink. _Slowly lifting himself up, England got off of the bed. Advancing towards his coffee table, England had no doubt in his mind that a bit o' brandy should do the job. Reaching his destination, the European picked up one of many bottles that he had left previously on the table.

Choosing a half-finished scotch, England placed the bottle's rim on his lips. The woody tang of the alcoholic drink encouraged the drinker to consume more. England gladly obeyed, bliss enveloping his senses. Such is the nature of addiction.

After gulping down the last drop, the European let the bottle fall to the floor. Glass shards scattered across the room. He was about to pick up yet another bottle when his eyes fell upon Japan's face. The Asian's frightened expression was priceless. He wanted to see more of it. Slowly placing the bottle back on the table, a crazed grin spread across his face. England wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then turning to face his captive.

Eyes widening, Japan could not fathom England's actions. One moment, England had been on top of him, his touch scorching the Asian's skin. And now, the European was making his way back towards the bed, after abandoning it for a drink. The act of violence England had demonstrated beforehand by breaking the bottle worried Japan. Was he to be his next victim?

_Panting, Japan looked up at his enemy. How could he have failed? England was supposed to be dead…and yet, here he was, standing above him; smirking at the change of positions. The Asian had taken a gamble. He had lost._

England staggered towards the bed, falling on top of his captive as he reached his destination. Giggling, he lifted himself up to a crouching position. Japan looked up in at the now hiccupping nation in dismay. He had no clue what to make out of the situation. Will his condition improve? Or perhaps worsen? What was England capable of doing while drunk? _Heck, I didn't even know he could get drunk so easily…_

Japan got his answer when the European started fumbling with the Asian's buckle. Face flushed, England had a hard time concentrating on the task. "Ah, damn it all!" he yelled in desperation. Gazing around the room, something glittery caught his eye. The sun had officially risen; it's new rays of light glistening upon England's discarded knife.

_Looking down at his rival, England grinned. "**Now **who will have to beg for mercy?" he mused. The European was about to verbalize his thoughts when he noticed that his enemy had risen from his crouching position, using his sword for support. The look on the Asian's face seemed to reflect internal pain and turmoil, an expression that of a desperate man. _

Grinning, England reached for his forgotten weapon. The feeling of the cold metal in his warm hand revoked a new feeling inside of him. A bitter smile appeared on his face.

The eastern Nation froze. He had not forgotten his earlier encounter with England's blade. And now, immobilized by the chains, he had no way to guard himself from his rival's blow. That is- if England intended on attacking him. _What else would he use his knife for?_

Remembering his previous task, England eyed the Japanese's buckle. He knew what he should do. Slightly lifting Japan's belt, he held his knife to the belt's cloth, cutting it. With that gone, the Asian's pants should come off easily.

_Alarmed, England took a few steps back, hand quickly reaching for his gun. A sense of forbidding clouded his thoughts. Unfortunately, he had not been quick enough. Japan by then had completely risen from the floor, and was now ready to pounce on his foe, sword drawn._

Japan's heart had skipped a beat when England had neared his knife towards the Asian's body. He was sure agony would follow his foe's action. Closing his eyes tightly, he waited for the pain to spread through his body. When he heard the sound of cloth tearing, Japan opened his eyes in surprise. England had only been trying to open the Asian's belt! Japan blushed. _Why is he so eager? _

Letting go of the knife, England grabbed the eastern nation's pants and pulled them down to his knees. A thin piece of fabric, serving Japan as underwear, separated England from his intended target.

_Thud. England had reached the room's boundary, his back plastered to the wall. No escape. Instinctually, he raised his hands in front of him to guard himself from the Asian's blade._

Japan quickly sat up, face flushed. Sticking his legs firmly together, he would not permit England to gain further access. Smirking at the Asian's feeble attempt at stopping him, the so-called 'Gentleman' pulled Japan's legs apart, his face inches from his rival's face. "You will not win this", he whispered to the rebelling nation. Japan's legs still in his hold, England lifted them up onto his shoulders, forcing the Asian back to his lying position.

Being so close to Japan, England was able to grip his foe's 'underwear' with his teeth and tear it from his body.

_Japan wasted no time in reaching his target. The Asian aimed his blade at the European's upper body, meaning to slice through his rival's neck. He did not succeed. England's left hand had blocked the sword's blow. In result, a dark stain appeared on his leather glove._

The Asian was now fully exposed to his rival's eyes. His most intimate secrets were revealed. His nakedness was proven as the cool morning breeze clashed with his warm flesh, causing Japan to shiver. He hoped that his humiliation would not last long.

"You…you are beautiful". _Huh?_

England looked down at the Asian's member, cheeks reddening. It was not tiny, but not too big either. England's ideal. Now gazing at Japan from a higher perspective, the European realized that his foe was not only cute, but also attractive. Complementing his current object of desire seemed all but the natural thing to do.

_Still gripping his foe's weapon, England's right hand held his gun to Japan's head; fingers ready to pull the trigger. The Asian was at his mercy._

Wondering if the Asian tasted as good as he looked, England decided to find out. Slowly bringing his lips to Japan's most sensitive body part, England's tongue ventured out, delicately coming into contact with his enemy's member.

Gasping, Japan's eyes widened. A sensation of bliss clouded his thoughts. His whole body began shivering out of pure pleasure. He had not thought such an experience was possible. And when England had inserted the Asian into his mouth, moving up and down, Japan could have swore heaven was but a touch away. His insides boiled. He was not able to concentrate on anything but England's movements. Japan was desperate to yell, to release some of the hotness building up inside of him.

After having enough of Japan, England removed his mouth from the eastern nation's member. He had tasted foreign, exotic. Wiping his mouth, he smirked at the sight of Japan's flushed face. The Asian was panting heavily, beads of sweat covering his brow.

_On the other hand, though England's hand had stopped his enemy's blow, Japan had succeeded in reaching the skin under the European's chin, his blade dangerously grazing England's flesh._

Realizing that he had yet to remove his own pants, England did so, letting Japan's legs fall from his shoulders to the bed. The Englishman decided that it was time to move on to a higher level of intimacy. Standing up, England completely removed his undergarments, showing off his natural gifts to Japan.

Blushing, Japan turned his head away, closing his eyes. A worrying thought entered his mind. _England-san is…huge! How is he going to fit inside me? _Although he was known for supplying the best porn, the naive nation had no sexual experience whatsoever. All he knew was that it was probably going to hurt. _A lot_.

Feeling a bit dizzy, England lowered himself back onto the bed. _I'm going to have one heck of a hangover… _Positioning himself between Japan's parted legs, England took a deep breath. Looking down at the Asian's face, the European felt as if he was about to commit murder. Japan's features were twisted into a woeful expression, waiting for the pain to come. A satisfied feeling filled England's heart. "You will now completely belong to me…"

_Japan's heart pounded, blood rushed to his brain. The taste of fear lingered in England's mouth. Their eyes met, each acknowledging the other's situation. Only one question remained: who will make the first move?_

The Asian clenched his teeth tightly together, the urge to scream almost overpowering his will to remain silent. Pain flashed through him like an electric bolt, burning him from the inside. England had entered his body, failing to apply a lubricant of any kind beforehand. Pain slowly turned to rapture as the European began to set a pace. With every thrust, a new pang of ecstasy enveloped him. It would not be long before he would reach his climax.

Panting, England continued with his invasion, advancing and retreating every so often. He concentrated on the pleasure he was creating. The groan Japan had suddenly released sparked within him new enthusiasm. Eyes glazing, he knew his release was moments away.

Japan felt as his foe's release spread through his body, the sticky substance running down his leg as England withdrew. Sighing deeply, Japan closed his eyes. It was over.

England collapsed, lying down next to his enemy. "You are now mine" he stated in between gasps. Japan looked at the tired blond, considering his words. "You may have claimed my body, England-san. But I shall never belong to anyone".

Quickly sitting up, England's rage was visibly seen on his face. "After all of this, you will not admit defeat?!" Remembering his knife, the angered nation picked it up, eyeing his captive. "If you wont belong to me, you will not belong to anyone!"

Grabbing his weapon, England straddled his captive. Aiming his blade at Japan's side, the European slashed through the skin. Blood oozed out of the wound, drops staining the sheet. Pain blinded the Asian. A silent scream passed his lips.

Looking in dismay at the blood covered knife, England panicked. He couldn't believe that he had just stabbed Japan. In his moment of rage, he had forgotten his newfound affection towards the eastern nation. Guilt flooded through his veins. Letting the knife fall to the floor, he quickly scrambled off of the bed, not daring to look at the wounded country.

"What have I done?"

Quickly after getting dressed, England fled the room. He was in no position to deal with the consequences of his previous deed. He didn't even have the courage to find out if he had actually killed the rival nation.

His blood freely flowing from his body, Japan was rapidly beginning to weaken. The pain immobilized him. _Is this is how I am to die? From blood loss? _The room began to spin_. _All color had completely drained from the Asian's face.

Everything went black.

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_Ok! First, I want to apologize for the sucking lemon parts. I was so tempted in writing more, but I promised myself to leave some new action for the other pairings… plus, this was my first lemon, so pleas excuse my lack of details. I hope you guys at least enjoyed some of it… you have no idea how long it tool me to write this! Too much time… anyhow, tell me what you think by reviewing! Oh, and I'm sorry if England is a bit too OC. But hey- he was drunk! (^0^)' _


	9. Treason

**The Reason**_  
_

* * *

"_Que vais-je faire de toi_?"*

Looking down at the unconscious nation, France sighed. Resisting the innate urge to join Japan in bed, the Frenchman forced himself out of the room, locking the door firmly behind him. He had done enough already - perhaps he had, in a sense, betrayed his allies by doing what little he had.

Sympathy is not a trait valued while at war.

* * *

Warmth enveloped him. Was he to live- his life spared by his enemies?

Probably not.

_If so, why am I alive?_After England-

Japan stopped his train of thought at that point, wishing to go no further down memory lane. Recalling past injuries is not a pleasant way to pass time, especially if there is a chance that you may have to suffer yet again.

Shifting on the mattress, the Asian noticed that he could move his limbs- no chains tied him to the bed. In the same movement, he discovered the source of his newfound warmth. A soft, _pink _and _lacy _blanket was draped over his broken body. Who could have put it there?

A soft groan left his lips as he attempted to sit up, only to fall back down onto the bed. His wounds may have been dressed and taken care of, but whoever had treated him had apparently forgotten to add a painkiller to his cut.

_Fancy that._

Speaking of fancy things, why was the blanket so hideously _girlish?_ Was his so-called 'doctor' female? Or perhaps a man with a moe fetish? Shaking his head, Japan decided not to think too much about it. The thought was disturbing enough… He should try to-

_Smirking at the Asian's feeble attempt at stopping him, the so-called 'Gentleman' pulled Japan's legs apart, his face inches from his rival's face._

A full blush claimed his features, cheeks warming at the memory of the previous morning. _Wait- previous morning? What time is it? How long have I remained unconscious? _

Peering at the nearest window, the Asian could tell that it was mid- afternoon. The sun just about to reach its place as the sky's main attraction, right in the middle of the blue and white background.

Today, for some reason, the blinding sun seemed to be mocking Japan in his downfall. The same glowing orb that was identified with his name was now ashamed of his partner.

_Even the elements are against me. Is there anyone left to back me up, to be my friend?_

At the memory of his allies, Japan's eyes lightened up. Germany must have noticed the Asian's absence by now, and perhaps he was on his way at this very moment to save him. Not that Japan needed any saving, that is. He was certainly capable enough to save himself!

_Then again, a friend in need is a friend indeed…_

Floating on the idea of a rescue, the injured nation managed with great difficulty to get onto his feet. The cool air slashed at his exposed skin, recently detached from the blanket.

Japan, blinded by panic, tried his best to find his torn clothes, but to no avail. His ruined garments were no ware to be found. Standing in the middle of the room, except of his bandages, he was as striped of cloth as he was of virtue. Where were his clothes, now that he needed them the most?

_Whoever took care of me probably threw out my uniform, mistaking it for rags…what am I to do, then?_

Surveying his surroundings, the Asian took notice of a big wooden wardrobe. As much as he detested the idea, situation presented no other choice whatsoever.

_I'm sure England-san would not mind if I…borrow his clothes…._

Opening the closet, Japan was not surprised by the tidiness and the military-like order in the clothing. After all- the English were famous for their neatness. It seemed that England had, in fact, waged war on his garments. The Asian wondered how much time and effort had the Englishman gone through labeling his outfits

'Walking outfit'…'Cooking outfit'…'Angel outfit'?!

Sorting through the clothes, the Asian came upon many interesting tittles until he found his foe's uniform. Taking a closer look, Japan discovered the Allies' symbol printed on the shirt's sleeve. An uncomfortable feeling aroused in the pit of his abdomen as he put on the outfit. He was wearing the enemy's sign, an insult to his identity!

Finally, his uneasiness grew to such an extent that he tore the shirt off, shoving it back into the closet. He was left with khaki colored pants and the crudely- made bandages that covered his chest.

Before he could continue dwelling on his lack of a top, a soft sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the locked door. Freezing in his place, Japan had no clue as to what action he should take. Should he hide?

With no other appealing solutions, the Asian looked around frantically for a place to hide. The wardrobe was not an option, due to the occupied shelves. The bed was to be his only salvation.

A blinding flash of pain paralyzed Japan when he tried to crawl underneath the bed. As much as he was tempted to scream in anguish, he forced the outcry down his throat, not willing to risk his life for a momentarily expression of his pain.

Straitening up as he discovered the space between the bed to the floor too narrow for him to squeeze underneath, the Asian took the last course of action that was available to him. As ironic as it sounded, Japan quickly climbed onto the bed and hid the best as he could under the covers, biting down on his lips so as not to let out a sound.

* * *

England, rushing out of his room in blind panic, noticed only too late that he had collided with a fellow nation in his haste.

Groaning in protest at the harsh contact, the European forced himself to exhibit his gentlemanly qualities by attempting to stand up after the fall and hurriedly help the nation he had knocked over with his carelessness.

As his hand shot forward to help the unidentified country get up, England himself was in the process of rehabilitation from the collusion, shutting his eyes in attempt to stop a forming migraine and cursing under his breath. Breathing in slowly, he muttered his apologies and waited for a reply from the other nation.

"_Oui, Mon Cher!**"_

Opening his eyes, England blinked. That was not the reply he had wanted to hear.

Taking full advantage of the given arm, France took hold of the Englishman's hand and hoisted himself to a standing position before his ally could resist. England quickly withdrew his now aimless hand and started forward_**, **_having no willpower at the moment to deal with any of the Frenchman's remarks.

France looked at the fading figure and chuckled quietly to himself. One of those days, England would be at a stage of _purposely_ bumping into him, seeking his companionship. Until then, however, France would have to be content with whatever physical contact he experienced with the Englishman, intended or not.

Something damp covered the hand that had previously came into contact with England. Bringing his hand to his face so he may observe the mystery dampness, France froze. Faint traces of crimson liquid could be seen all over his hand.

_Blood_

But how? What had England been doing before he bumped into France that involved the symbol of death? Was his ally hurt? He had not seemed himself when they had met…

Nevertheless, France knew England well enough to say that if the Englishman had hurt himself, he would toughen up and disguise all traces of his wound. No- the blood on France's hand defiantly did not belong to England.

Then, if so…whose blood was it?

Looking suspiciously at the direction England had recently departed from, France turned back and followed the trail of droplets on the marble floor. Minutes later, he found himself in front of England's own bedroom. Intrigue overpowered his sense of privacy as he opened the door, eager to discover the source of the blood.

Eyes widening, he gasped. On the bed in front of him lay Japan, with a deep gash on his side that bled heavily.

The first thought that came to his mind was to help the wounded nation. Rushing towards the bed, he examined the damage. A deep flush claimed his features as he noticed that the Asian was wearing no clothes whatsoever.

Assuming the reason for the wound was torture, France was tempted to leave. But against all expectations required of the perfect enemy, he decided to stay and help, even the least. Call it an overdose of moral, if you will. Or you could simply say that the Frenchman hated seeing such a beautiful body tarnished by the blade of a sword.

Finally, after an hour or so of tending to the unconscious nation, France gave Japan a last longing look before he set out to leave. After the tedious job of cleaning, unbinding and tending to the wound, France was exhausted. After all, it was not every day that you saved an entire nation from certain death. All that was left to do was to ensure that Japan would not catch a cold. But how was France to warm him? He had thrown out the various blood- clad textiles that have been thrown upon the floor, and had disposed of the dirty sheets. Nothing was left in the room to warm up a hairpin.

Glancing around the room in dismay, France's eyes fell upon a pink cloth hiding under the coffee table. Curious, he picked it up. The blanket- as France assumed it was- was soft and fluffy. A piece of paper fell out as the Frenchman unfolded it. Setting his newest find aside, he sat down and read the note.

'To Alfred, with all my love'

Tearing the paper in anger and disgust, The Frenchman glanced at the blanket. So England knew how to sew, eh? France will make sure that his 'talent' won't go to waste. After all, what better purpose does a blanket that was made for a lover have then be used by the maker's enemy?

Smirking, France picked up the cloth and gently placed it on Japan's shivering figure. He was sad to cover such a delightful body, but if he were to see it again, it would have to survive the night.

Guilt flooded his chest as he noticed his foe's placid breathing. He sadly realized that he had successfully revived his enemy. What would his allies say now?

Quickly locking the door, France rushed to the meeting room. He was going to be late, as usual. He just hoped that they would not start looking for him…

* * *

_Hanna-Chan's blah-blah corner:_

_I am so glad to be back!! As you could have guessed, the writer's block I experienced in chapter 7 was kind of like the climax for my writing, and I had to recuperate and absorb motivation to continue the story. Sure, writing this miserly chapter obviously did not take me the countless weeks (months?) I have taken off. But just to even want to continue the story took me a long time to believe. And boy, am I ever! Ok, I have to admit that reading the wonderful reviews you have posted geared me up. So I would like to hear the long cheer of applause, nee? _

_So, I have everything planned out, plus enough motivation to write at least 5 more chapters (mind you, the story is not going to be over by then). I was just wondering, though, if you would like a whole chapter dedicated to the Axis's side. Do you?_

_I know it is a lot to ask of you all, considering the long time you had to wait for this chapter, but can you find it in your heart to review? You know, just so I would know that you have yet to desert me XD_

_Ok, enough of my babbling. Now, do you think I should be evil to my beta and ask her to beta each chapter so far? Nah, perhaps another time…*evil grin*_

_-Fin- _

_Glossary:_

_* Que vais-je faire de toi_?- What am I going to do with you?

_** Oui, Mon Cher!- _Yes, my dear!


	10. Metamorphosis

**The Reason**

* * *

While getting dressed, China was going through living hell. True- his physical condition could not have been better, but he was experiencing such turmoil and guilt, he would have preferred torture any day. Something had happened to his brother- he was sure of it. And China had done nothing to prevent it.

Looking down at his uniform, the badge that adorned his top determined where his loyalties now lay. He could not go on mourning for the loss of his sibling if he was to advance anywhere in life; to stand tall next to his technologically- developed allies. Japan had made his choice when he had joined the Axis- and China has no say in the matter.

_No, it is more than that._

Japan had deserted him long ago, before the two rivaling groups were ever even thought of. Ever since, he had been Japan-less- he had lost a sibling. No use crying over spoiled milk, as the Western proverb said.

As resent slowly began replacing brotherly love, someone knocked faintly on China's door. Taking a deep breath, China grabbed his wok, ready to face a particular perverted ally.

"China? Come on! We are all going to look for England and France! Are you going to keep a hero waiting?!"

Shaking his head at the arrogance of his chief ally, China put down the weapon on his bed and opened the door, knowing fully well that France was not on the other side. As the door opened, a pair of blond nations appeared, both grinning when they saw the Asian. But, China noticed, two smiles could not be more different: while one was a big, goofy grin that stretched across its owner's face, the other one was small and…unnerving. China could not guess what that grin stood for, much the less if it was genuine.

Slowly, the small party of three nations made their way through England's mansion, the American of the group showering his companions with tails of his various 'heroic' deeds, of which consisted of eating a _whole_ apple pie in _only _three bites, and showing a little girl her way home.

At each new 'did you know that I…', China gave an internal groan, forcing himself to show enthusiasm. Russia simply looked amused, silent as ever. His poker face did not reveal his thoughts, which may have been for the best. Who knows what type of thoughts the cold nation may have?

Soon enough, they met one of their missing companions.

* * *

"Stay down, Italy! You don't want them to see us, do you?!"

The Italian immediately ducked into the bush, eying the German with tears in his eyes.

"Did I do something bad, Germany? Do you hate me?"

Sighing, the German took the smaller Italian into his arms and hugged him, slightly blushing as he did so. Ever since his confession, Italy had been overly concerned about their relationship; bursting into tears the moment Germany raised his voice. All Germany could do at such times was to hug the shaken nation in his arms and promise that he had done nothing wrong. It was starting to become a tiresome routine, if he was completely honest with himself, and he was starting to doubt his commitment.

In any case, they had lost valuable time during Italy's latest burst of affection, and they could not delay any longer their mission of retrieving their team member. Germany was desperate to get him back. Though he knew that Japan would rather die then betray his comrades, Germany was not going to take any risks when it came to war. He was in enemy territory at the moment, and any wrong move could cost him his country. There was much to be lost, but equally much to be gained if his mission went well.

They would reach the Asian in less then a week. But with the Italian, sobbing gently into his shoulders… Germany was not completely sure if they would be able to make it at all.

* * *

England was in no position for interacting, but circumstance required his presence and response once his allies found him, sitting on one of the steps of his massive staircase. Being out of sorts, England was pretty much oblivious to the obnoxious blond at his side, blabbering on about finally finding someone, or something like that. Spacing out, the Englishman walked around with his companions aimlessly, he presumed, snapping into attention when he heard a certain word.

"What? What about Japan?", a hint of alarm in his voice.

The three other nations looked at him oddly, exchanging glances.

"England, America was simply sharing his story about how he once won a big kick-the-_can_ tournament. You probably simply misheard, aru. And why so nervous? Is something wrong with Japan, aru?"

The Asian looked at him searchingly, a cold glaze veiling his expression. England panicked. What did China know? Before he could mutter a reply, he felt someone enveloping him with his arms, nibbling on his ear.

"_Mon Cheri_! Are you ok? I have- oh, how does your unromantic language put it? Ah, _Oui!_ I have a bone to pick with you."

Breaking away in disgust from the tight embrace, England turned towards France, rewarding his burst of affection with a glare. The Englishman was tired, anxious and tense, fearing his interaction with his foe to be discovered. If only one of his fairies would help him disappear…

"Oi, Iggy! You look tired! Now that we have found each other, I guess you can take a nap. We will all escort you to your room, right everybody?" America paused, the rest of the nations nodding on cue, "After all, you look like you may faint any moment" He finished in a jokingly. England was not amused.

_If they go inside my room, they would see for sure the evidence of my deed! And Japan…I guess he is still in there…_

Apparently, France as well shrank from the idea of following his fellow nation into his room.

_If everyone goes inside England's room, and find Japan's wounds treated in the French fashion…Zut Alors!_

"America, _Cheri_… I think England can manage without us, however dimwitted he is…Care to share with _moi_ my homemade breakfast?" Perhaps the appetizing French meal would lure away his allies from the tired European. England seemed to agree with France's proposal, nodding enthusiastically at the offer, ignoring the insult.

America wouldn't hear of it.

"Of course not! England needs our help with reaching his room safely, and as the hero, I must help everyone in need! C'mon, everyone!" The self- proclaimed rescuer started in the direction of his host's bedroom.

The group gradually followed the American, rather resiliently. The short journey was a silent one, set aside Russia's remark of 'It will be nice to see your bedroom, England', followed by a chilling silence. As they reached their destination, America made a big show of opening the door, ignoring the Europeans' pleadings.

China froze. He knew those dark brown eyes that were gazing, frightened, at the intruders.

_What is Japan doing in England's bedroom?!_

_

* * *

_

_Hanna-Chan's Blah-Blah corner;_

_Here is chapter 9 ^-^ Yes, I know that not much happens in it, but I needed to describe the whole process of the Allies reaching the room and such *evil grin*. Let me just say that for whoever requested some S&M with Russia and Japan…Shall receive it *wink*. Thank you so much for whoever reviewed chapter 8! You guys totally cheered me on;3 _

_Pleas review! I need some more material for a new omake…_

_~Hanna-Chan_


	11. Omake 2

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-The Reason Omake #2-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-==-=-=-=-==-=-=_

_

* * *

_

_*Hero4ever has signed in*_

**Hero4ever**: Iggy? R u there?

_*Angel_Britannia has signed in*_

**Angel_Britannia**: Of course I am, you dimwit! What the hell did u do 2 my computer yesterday?? Whenever I get a message, this creepy song plays without me being able to stop it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you

**Her04ever: **oh c'mon! Poison rocks!

_*AruBeijing has signed in*_

**AruBeijing: **Poison?? Aiya! How could u have poisoned someone, aru??

**Angel_Britannia: **He didn't mean actual poison. The idiot was referring 2 the disturbing song he had installed on my computer when I was not looking. Ungrateful vassal…

**Hero4ever**: Vassal? What's a vassal?

_*Lamoure~or~bust has signed in*_

**Lamoure~or~bust**: Your vassal, eh? What an interesting turn of events, _Mon Cheri_… Done any 'vital regions' claiming lately?;3

**AruBeijing**: mind you elders, 'Nee-Chan'! No poisoning of young nation's minds while I am here, aru! I should have u blocked…

_*URMine has signed in*_

**URMine**: Lithuania is a good vassal… right, Liet?

**Angel_Britannia**: He is not allowed into our secret meeting, Ivan. And don't u dare suggest that I treat my captives the same way you do! I am fair 2 them, and would not do anything 'French' to them…

**Lamoure~or~bust**: shall I take that as a compliment…?

_*Moe-Otaku has signed in*_

**Lamoure~or~bust:** As u were saying? XD

**Angel_Britannia**: I-I have to go…

_*Angel_Britannia has left the chat room*_

**AruBeijing**: Wasn't this supposed 2 be a secret meeting? What r u doing here, aru?

**Hero4ever**: Me? I am the biggest hero of them all! Of course I would be in this meeting =3=

**URMine**: Yes, what r u doing here, Japan? U have missed me, da? I knew you wanted 2 become 1 with mother Russia

**Moe-Otaku:** W-what?? Of course not! I simply wanted 2 check something out… Do any girls work in England-san's mansion?

**Lamoure~or~bust**: _Non_… Why?

**Moe-Otaku**: Well, then… Does anyone here make pink blankets? Where is England-San, in any case?

**Hero4ever:** Only Iggy still sews, LOL XD he left once u signed in.

**AruBeijing:** Kiku… did something happen between u guys?

**Moe-Otaku**: 0\\\0 N-nothing! Nothing at all! I mean, it was all in the script… anyways, I am trying 2 find out who took care of me when I was sick…

**Lamoure~or~bust**: ~!~ lets move on to another subject…

_*Law&Order has signed in*_

**Law&Order**: Japan was sick?? When did this happen??

**Moe-Otaku**: Is that u, Germany? Have you been captured as well?

**Law&Order**: no! What r they doing 2 u??

**URMine**: He is having a fun time with us;3

_*Pastalvr has signed in*_

**Pastalvr**: Jaaapan!! R u ok? Germany and I were so worried about u! Now lets go home together and eat some Pasta =W=

**Hero4ever**: Japan is going nowhere until I, the boss, say so!

**AruBeijing**: The boss? Who died and named u boss, aru?

**Lamoure~or~bust:** I agree. Who said that u r the boss, _petite? _

**URMine**: Now, now- lets not fight. U r all going to end up uniting with me, anyways…

**Hero4ever**: Fuck, no!

**Law&Order:** … do they always fight like this?

**Moe-Otaku**: *sigh* Unfortunately, they do…

**Law&Order:** u know…while they r fighting, u can escape…

**Pastalvr**: Ve! Ve! What a gr8 idea! Come on, Japan! We r waiting 4 u!

**Moe-Otaku**: I-I am not quite sure this is a good idea. I mean- the story would end 2 soon if I get away now. Besides- I can barely move…

**AruBeijing:** Why not?

**Moe-Otaku:** u read our escape conversation??

**AruBeijing**: Of course I did, aru! This is an open chat, after all…

**Law&Order**: I knew it! Something didn't feel right…

**URMine**: Why do u want 2 leave me, Japan? Do u feel neglected? Don't worry- I will be paying you much attention next chapter ^^

**Administrator:** Break it up, all of u! No threats allowed!

**Pastalvr**: Threats…?

**Law&Order:** *sigh* Lets just go, Italy… We seem to be doing much more harm then good…

_*Law&Order has left the chat room*_

_*Pastalvr has left the chat room*_

**Hero4ever**: No more ignoring me! And no 1 had even answered my question T-T

**Lamoure~or~bust:** drop it, America. Lets just go- I have a hairdresser appointment, and this 'secret meeting' is getting us nowhere. Whose 'brilliant' idea was 2 have a secret meeting in a chat room??

**Hero4ever**: It was my idea! Wasn't this a gr8 plan??

_*Lamoure~or~bust has left the chat room*_

**AruBeijing:** I just remembered something, aru! I was, uh, supposed to bake some moon cakes!

_*AruBeijing has left the chat room*_

**Moe-Otaku**: *sigh* no use in staying here… I really should be resting and getting back my strength…

_*Moe-Otaku has left the chat room*_

**Hero4ever**: What? Where did everyone go? How could they simply leave a meeting that a hero organized??

**URMine:** I am still here;3

**Hero4ever:** …

_*Hero4ever has left the chat room*_

* * *

_Hanna-Chan's Blah-Blah corner:_

_So how did u guys like my second Omake? I personally think that it sucked, but since I received all of these nice reviews, I decided to post a short Omake in gratitude. Poor Iggy- he still feels guilty about what he did 2 Japan :) _

_In any case: Reviews=love XD_

_~Hanna-Chan _


	12. Ice

**The Reason**

* * *

"Well well well…who have we got here? A stow- away, perhaps?"

Eyes widening, Japan felt his heart pounding through his veins. He had been discovered. As he was finding himself of late, the Asian was in no position to defend himself, much the less inflict harm on his foes. He may have been lucky before, but he had no chance of surviving anything now. He was still weak from his previous blood loss, and was unable to move his legs.

Surveying his enemies, Japan was surprised at how they continued to stick together as a team, despite their eminent differences. Simply from noting each ally's reaction to his unexpected presence, one could learn a great deal about each nation. From America's bewilderment to Russia's standard smile, Japan had no clue what to expect. Each reaction could result a unique action- what, then, should the Asian anticipate?

Each facial expression spelled disaster. Any move on his part could be his last. Not to worry about that- fear immobilized him. Though England's murderous intent glowed in his eyes, perhaps it was pure want for silencing the only witness to his betrayal. But what frightened him the most was China's indifferent gaze, eyes wandering across the room as if he had not just found an intruder. What had he done to anger his older brother?

_**Former **__older brother._

Japan grimaced. His past had finally caught up with him, regretful or not. The elder seemed to have lost his usual tenderness. What is going to be the price of past betrayal?

The Asian's line of thought was cut short when he noticed that his rivals were no longer in front of him. His foes were now surrounding the bed, glaring at him with a look Japan could not decipher. Deciding that concentrating on one country at a time would prove the most useful tactic, the oriental nation fixed his gaze on the country that was apparently in charge- the self-proclaimed 'hero'.

* * *

He had chosen the wrong nation. The once- British Empire broke the eerie silence. "What are you doing here, low life? And what-", he pointed at the Asian's garb, "- are you wearing?" anger reflected in his eyes. Though England knew fully well why their captive was in his room, he did not approve of Japan's outfit, given the fact that it was _his _uniform his enemy was wearing.

Much to his surprise, China seemed to agree with his notion. He had long suspected that Japan's former brother was harboring well-hidden affection towards his foe, but seeing that the Asian's face reddened with anger at the prospect of Japan wearing their symbol changed his mind. What surprised him the most, though, was his ally's reaction. Though the two were now enemies, England did not think that China was capable of doing such a thing to Japan- Japan defiantly was surprised. Stunned, to be exact.

The Oriental ally had slapped Japan.

* * *

China stared at his former younger brother. Why did he have to make matters worse for himself? Why couldn't he simply do what they asked of him and put his pride aside?

_And wearing our uniform… it is as if he is intentionally trying to anger us! Has he not hurt me enough already, abandoning me? Must he now put on a façade and pretend to belong to us, be part of me? Was that what he was trying to do, pretend to be one of us so he can escape without being questioned? And now, with England steaming up… Anything can happen to him. When will he learn?_

Anger flushing his cheeks, the Asian pulled Japan off of the bed. Surprised, the younger of the two hit the floor with a soft moan. China could see that Japan was injured (he did not want to think about the varying possible explanations to his cuts and bruises), and the fall only hurt him more. The short display of pain did not last long as Japan set a placid expression and struggled at getting up, staggering as he stood. Clutching the arm that had first come to contact with the floor, the Asian looked up at his attacker with a look of defiance.

_He must be taught a lesson- he defiantly deserves it. Perhaps now he shall be less reckless… _

Meeting Japan's gaze with a look of his own, China slowly walked over to the other country and in one swift motion, struck him in the face. Shaking in anger, he left the room in silence, not willing to look at the stricken nation. His insides were burning in guilt and shame, but he knew that all was for the best; he may have hurt his own flesh and blood, but now his allies may spare him from further torture. At least, that's what he hoped would happen. Entering his own room, he hesitantly sat down on his bed. If something were to happen now to Japan, it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He just hoped that his previous actions that had originated from momentarily anger, uncharacteristically rash, would be forgiven.

* * *

Eyes widening in shock, Japan stared at the disappearing figure of China as he left the room in a huff. He knew that his elder may be angry, but he had never expected _this_- 'this' being his most recent injury, the one that was now causing his cheek to burn in the place the Chinese had struck him. Japan had no clue as to the origin of China's sudden outburst, but he did know that he had lost a valuable ally- even though he was on the other side. But that was what made him more valuable.

He was completely alone.

The other ally's reactions were almost the same as his, with the exception of Russia's ever-lasting smile, which was more chilling then ever. While the other nations ran after China to find out what had happened, the Russian had stayed in the room and was looking thoughtfully at Japan. The Asian glared up at the cold country in response.

Seemingly reaching a conclusion, Russia's smile widened. Quickly exiting the room, the Russian completely ignored his prisoner. Japan was not able to enjoy his solitude for long, though, as a soldier walked in a moment after Russia's exit. The Asian recognized him to be the same guard who had brought him to this very room some hours before hand. Dread spread through his body as the other man took his arm forcefully and led him out of the room.

After a seemingly long tread through the aisle and down the stairs, they reached their destination. A series of iron-covered doors decorated the hallway, scenery that reminded Japan of a jailhouse he had one visited. A not to fond memory re-lived itself as he was pushed harshly into one of those cold rooms and locked inside. The room was suspiciously identical to the room he was first put in when he was captured.

The dark veiling whatever sparse furniture was in the room, Japan settled for the cold floor. Falling to the ground, the Asian felt his despair overcome whatever hopes he had for survival. He was never going to leave this mansion- not alive, that is. After all, Russia was probably an active roll in the picture now. And from various stories that have been passed around in hushed tones, Japan knew that whatever was waiting for him was defiantly not a happy ending. China's cold attitude towards him only deepened his wounds.

Where was his sun when he needed it the most?

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah- Blah Corner;_

_First of all, I am sorry for the long delay in the update- these past few weeks have been pretty hectic, and time for writing has been pretty limited. _

_In any case, I know that what you have wanted did not appear in this chapter- Russia's S&M attitude towards Japan. But you must understand that this chapter was vital to reach the wanted situation and feeling, da? At least you can be comforted by the fact that Russia will __**have**__ to appear in the next chapter, for the sake of the story flow. So why not make his appearance, uh, 'interesting'? XD_

_Actually, I have this dilemma of continuing this story or not. I mean, its turning out to become a cheap lemon soap opera, isn't it? And I don't really don't relish the idea of writing it… But if you guys want me to continue it, then I shall. After all, if there is a demand, so there must be a product, right?_

_Ciao for now!_


	13. Notice!

Notice

Hey, everyone! I have a little announcement to make…

I have decided to discontinue 'The Reason'.

In the past couple of months, I had overcome a big change in my Hetalia fan life- instead of Japan being my favorite nation, like he was when I started out, England had taken his place, as you can tell from recent stories I have written. I simply feel that I cannot write from Kiku's point of view any longer, with him being the main character. Whenever I try, he comes out either too aggressive or passive, while neither really defines Japan completely.

This was not an easy decision to make- on one hand, 'The Reason' was my first fanfic posted on FanFiction (…. Thankfully, no one knows that I had a different one before hand that sucked terribly. The secret is still intact =3=), and it received more reviews than any of my stories had so far. Who knew that people liked smut so much? XD Just kidding. I am no exception, me being the person who wrote this. And you know what? This wasn't so great. My writing used to be really terrible, as I can see now, and the mistakes are simply embarrassing.

Me discontinuing 'The Reason' does not mean that I will delete it, mind you. You can always come back to it and read your favorite parts~

I do have something to say, though, to the optimist readers out there- I maybe, and I repeat, _maybe _continue 'The Reason' if I get enough motivation and\or regain my love for that poor, poor East Asian nation I had tortured throughout these chapters. _Maybe._

I also wanted to say that I am really sorry for those who I have promised various things in later chapters, or mislead them about continuing. *sigh* Let this be a lesson to us all about never trusting people on the internet.

* * *

Before I finish, here are some reviewers that I would like to thank:

LeriaCossato- First of all, being the first one to review this story, I owe you all my pride and glory *glomps*. And on top of that, you even _recommended _it to someone! I seriously cannot express my gratitude in mere words T^T

UcHiHaHyUuGa-…your reviews always perked up some motivation in me to continue. I am not quite sure why, though…

Jankisu02- =W= A really awesome gal who reviewed almost every chapter, and even pitched in to give me advice about facing my writers block and teaching me some Tagalog. _Maraming salamat!_

RedEyedGirl100 – Also, an avid reviewer. Though we lost contact, we had some really nice conversations between updates.

Fuzzy PJ's – I am so sorry! ;A; You have been reviewing my story while waiting for me to beta your own. Which I have yet to do. And you were so sweet about it…. I will send it to you as soon as I can, dear! באמת, אני ממש מצטערת…

daedricgurl- *Sigh* Yes, I broke my promise. I did not update. But I would really like to credit you for actually caring if I write another chapter or not! You are, like, the only one….

MeganekkoTenshi-. …Where did you disappear to? XD Also one of my most awesome reviewers, reviewing basically all of my chapters, plus spreading her Vocaloid fangasm to me, though I suffer it on a lower degree than she does. I would like to use this time to thank her very _very _much for everything W

Tktachi- I would really like to apologize for not writing the Russia X Japan you were waiting for. I really am. Forgive moi?

lady-ribbon – I think that I have yet to hear the last of you, _mon amie_! Popping up like that when I posted a recent new story really pumped my adrenaline level and helped me write something you are waiting for, I believe. It has to be beta-ed and re-written a bit, though… *wink*

Felix Loves You – A cool guy who inspired us all with random song quotes and interesting messages. You go, man!

Kitomi's Mom – XD I really enjoyed reading your creative reviews! Kiku's responses to your words were really entertaining to read =3= _Merci~!_

Josephine Falnor – This is one of the only people on Fanfiction that I have met so far that actually uses a valid pen name, and not a random username like the rest of us. Special in that way and others, her reviews were comforting at time of need and put a smile of my face. Thank you!

M3iM3i 83 – For actually reading something that someone recommended to you…. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Yukidaru – With short, inspiring reviews that hit the spot, I hereby declare my gratitude towards you!

Law Beyond Neutral – Last but not least, a persistent reviewer towards the beginning. You really helped me out with your reviews and kind words. _Mochas gracias!_

_

* * *

  
_

Thank you for reading my story so far, and….. Goodbye? _Non!_ If you miss me too much, you can always read my other stories XD

-Hannaadi88


End file.
